


живые и мертвые

by simbay



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Extra Last Encore (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Food Play, Missing Scene, Picnics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Им нравится притворяться, что между ними еще не настолько теплые отношения — превыше слуги и мастера. Просто Сэйбер. Не Нерона.





	живые и мертвые

**Author's Note:**

> что-то где-то в середине ласт энкора  
уже мало что помню по лору, так что за лажу заранее прошу прощения

Прикосновения у Сэйбер нежные, аккуратные.  
Она берет Хакуно за подбородок и легким движением поднимает голову, после чего заглядывает в глаза. Руки у нее теплые, едва не горячие, и, кажется, что вовсе она не порождение маны и магии, а нечто более реальное. Настоящее. На ее фоне Хакуно сам себе кажется пустышкой и куклой, и чувство пустоты откликается где-то глубоко внутри. Но сейчас не до него, сейчас надо было слушать _ее_ — то, что скажет Сэйбер.  
Сегодня они поменялись ролями. Сегодня властвует слуга, а не мастер.  
Сэйбер аккуратно подхватывает кусочек торта пальцами и подносит ко рту. Его совсем немного, но она медленно глотает его, измазывая светлые губы в сливках, а после — облизывая их и пальцы. Хакуно не дышит и смотрит вовсю на то, как Сэйбер по-лисьему улыбается и медленно слизывает сливки с пальцев, после чего вдруг останавливается. Ее зрачок сужается, и сейчас она напоминает не ту ленивую львицу, какую он привык видеть, а озорную кошку, придумавшую новую проделку.  
Наклоняясь вперед, она резко толкает Хакуно на траву раскрытой ладонью в грудь — он даже не сопротивляется, лишь слегка суживает глаза, когда Сэйбер опускается рядом и кладет свою голову едва ли в миллиметрах от его лица — они смотрят друг на друга, находятся так близко, что Хакуно слышит ее дыхание. Тихое.  
Теплое. _Жи-во-е_.  
Вновь улыбаясь, Сэйбер слизывает остатки сливок с пальца и игриво касается носа своего мастера, после чего ведет им же вниз, от скул до подбородка и по шее. Останавливается лишь в тот момент, когда рукой касается пиджака, но затем отстраняет руку.  
— Лунная Клеть удивительна сама по себе, претор. Тут есть все, начиная от жаждущих расправиться с тобой врагов, до кулинарных рецептов. В _мои_ времена такого не было.  
В _ее_ времена.  
Иногда Хакуно забывает, что слуга перед ним жила сотни, если не тысячи лет назад. Сэйбер шутливо отказывается раскрывать свое имя, но рассказывает о временах далеких, словно ждет, чтобы он сам вспомнил — будто бы они уже встречались. Будто бы Сэйбер уже точно так же сидела на зеленой поляне забытого всеми уровня вместе с кем-то и с улыбкой говорила что-то. Только вот _тогда_, в фантомных воспоминаниях, рядом с ней был не он.  
А кто-то другой.  
Другая.  
Иногда, Хакуно, впрочем, догадывается. Чужие имена, проскальзывавшие в речи слова — Сэйбер не старается скрыть свое настоящее имя, она играется с ним, и Хакуно позволяет ей вести в этой глупой бессмысленной гонке. Он уже давно понял, кто она.  
И она поняла.  
Только им нравится притворяться, что они все еще не знают, что между ними еще не теплые отношения — превыше слуги и мастера. Просто Сэйбер.  
Не Нерона.  
— Приоткрой рот, мой претор.  
Голос Сэйбер звучит грозно, она не просит — приказывает.  
Хакуно послушно исполняет ее требование.  
Он не чувствует вкуса торта, которым с пальцев кормят его — знает лишь, что он наверняка сладкий и приторный. И у сливок очень ярко выраженный вкус. Но ничего из этого не ощущает, потому что вкус в этой симуляции реальности — лишь выдумка. Как бы могущественна не была Лунная Клеть, как бы легко она не возвращала умерших обратно, запирая их в кошачьей коробке не-смерти и не-жизни, все же, не все было ей подвластно. И послушно слизывая с тонких аккуратных пальцев Сэйбер сливки, Хакуно понимает, что ощущает пустое _ничто_, хотя должен был наслаждаться.  
Но он все равно улыбается.  
Выдумка, додуманный им вкус, кажется ему самым приятным за всю его недолгую придуманную жизнь. Он проводит языком по пальцам своей единственной и незаменимой, той, которую он и слугой сейчас не в силах назвать — равная, не иначе. Сэйбер довольно улыбается, и в ее глазах отражаются солнечные зайчики. И эта улыбка кажется Хакуно ярче и прекрасней любого Грааля, ради которого когда-то давно, тысячи симуляций назад, мастера убивали друг друга.  
— И как тебе на вкус?  
Сэйбер улыбается, хотя знает ответ.  
Они давно так сидели — на мертвом уровне, где когда-то давно властвовал мертвый Мастер и его слуга — благородный вор. Только от них теперь осталась лишь пыль, забытые воспоминания, ничего более. Весь этот этаж — их вдвоем, пустой, забытый. Лунная Клеть медленно пожирала себя, застыв во времени, и Хакуно думалось, что эта их прогулка с Сэйбер, во всяком случае _тут_, будет последней.  
Дальше — лишь выше. И так до победы.  
Взяв в руки ее ладонь — маленькую, теплую — Хакуно прижимается к ней щекой и бормочет:  
— Мне понравилось.  
Но добавляет:  
— Правда вкуса не ощутил.  
— Это потому, что призраки не ощущают вкус.  
Сэйбер улыбается, и в ее глазах сверкают солнечные зайчики.  
А Хакуно видит за ее спиной полыхающий Рим.


End file.
